What's a Soulmate?
by choibabyxxx
Summary: Dialah seseorang di dunia ini yang mengerti dirimu lebih dari siapapun. AU! GTOP Fanfiction. Oneshoot. Semi documenter.


**Main Cast : Choi Seunghyun and Kwon Jiyong**

 **Gente : Fluff/Romance**

 **Warning : Mature content, smut, mpreg, bad languange, typo(s), and many more**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _What's a soulmate?_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Refleksi dirinya yang terpantul dari cermin membuat Jiyong meremas ujung pakaiannya, gugup. Lelaki mungil itu memejamkan matanya dan menarik napas teratur, berusaha meluruskan syaraf-syaraf tubuhnya yang terasa tegang. Satu senyum cantik ia tampilkan saat melihat sosok wanita paruh baya yang kini berdiri di belakang tubuhnya. Ibunya.

"Kau sudah siap, sayang?"

" _Ne, eomma._ "

Lalu Jiyong dituntun keluar ruangan oleh sang ibu. Gaun yang dikenakannya menjuntai sampai ke lantai. Tudung putih yang menutupi wajah ayunya melindungi wajahnya dari tatapan orang-orang yang terkesan akan kehadirannya di ruangan ini. Separuh dari mereka berdiri menyambutnya dengan senyum lebar di wajah sementara yang lainnya hanya memasang senyum tipis dan membungkukkan badan sopan. Jiyong mau tak mau membalas mereka, ia tersenyum tak kalah lebar dan membungkuk dalam. Persis seperti yang selalu dilakukannya.

Tak lama kehangatan tangan ibu di telapak tangannya menghilang, tergantikan dengan tangan kekar namun renta milik sang ayah. Jiyong sedikit berjengit kala ayahnya meremas telapak tangannya, tetapi ia kembali tersenyum saat dirasanya air muka lelaki yang dicintainya di dunia ini nampak terharu. Ia lantas balas meremas tangannya dan tersenyum jahil. Mereka kemudian berjalan beriringan mengikuti jejak yang telah ditinggalkan karpet merah yang diinjaknya. Di belakang mereka nampak sang ibu dan kakak perempuannya yang mengiringi.

"Ayah tidak menyangka hari ini akan cepat datang." suara serak khas orang tua itu terdengar saat mereka telah mencapai setengah perjalanan.

"Benar. Aku juga masih merasa semua ini mimpi, _abeoji_." Jiyong mengangguk setuju. Wajahnya berpaling ke sisi kanan, memandang penuh wajah sang ayah. "Rasanya baru kemarin ayah menggendongku saat aku terjatuh dari sepeda. Menggendongku saat aku menangisi gigiku yang patah patah atau karena dikatai _feminin_ dan mirip perempuan oleh Dami _noona_. Tapi sekarang tahu-tahu aku sudah sebesar ini saja. Waktu cepat berlalu bukan?"

Kali ini, ayahnya yang mengangguk.  
"Kau benar. Tapi kau akan selalu menjadi bayi di mata ayah, Ji. Kau dan Dami, tidak peduli berapa umur kalian sekarang, selamanya kalian adalah anak kecil yang butuh dilindungi orang tuanya." ada jeda sebentar sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan, "Sekarang ayah serahkan tugas ini pada seseorang yang telah menunggumu di depan sana."

Mata cantik Jiyong berkaca-kaca mendengar penuturan sang ayahnya. Seiring dengan tujuan yang semakin dekat, genggaman tangan sang ayah pun mengendur. Laki-laki tua itu tersenyum tipis dan melepaskan tautan mereka untuk mundur beberapa langkah di belakang, membiarkannya berdiri seorang diri depan altar.

Ya, hari ini adalah hari pernikahannya.

Dan yang berdiri tepat di samping pendeta ialah Choi Seunghyun, calon suaminya.

Sosok tegap yang sedari tadi hanya diam mengamati kini melangkah maju dengan senyum tampan di wajah tegasnya. Jiyong menahan napasnya demi melihat rupa yang kini berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Sudah lebih sepuluh tahun memang, namun rasanya Jiyong masih saja gugup apabila mata setajam elang itu menatap intens dirinya seperti sekarang ini.

"Kau cantik, Ji."

Bahkan jantungnya berdebar kencang saat suara berat itu mengalun indah di telinganya. Mengucapkan kata yang sudah ribuan kali Jiyong dengar selama mereka bersama. Ingin pingsan rasanya kala Seunghyun dengan lantangnya mengucap sumpah pernikahan di depan pendeta, keluarga, dan tamu undangan sekalian.

"S-Seunghyun _hyung,_ "

"Hm?"

Jiyong mengumpulkan keberaniannya. Lidahnya masih terasa kelu setelah sebelumnya dirinya berikrar akan selalu mencintai dan berada di sisi Seunghyun sampai maut memisahkan mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu." pada akhirnya Seunghyun yang mengatakannya. Jiyong sedikit terkejut kala tangan besar Seunghyun menangkap pinggangnya, menariknya mendekat. Tubuh bagian depan mereka menempel. Jiyong bisa merasakan bagaimana kerasnya otot-otot perut Seunghyun meski terhalang kemeja dan jas hitam yang membalut tubuhnya. "Aku tahu kau ingin mengatakan itu." bibir Seunghyun berbisik di telinganya. Lelaki tampan itu kemudian membuka tudung yang menghalangi pandangannya terhadap Jiyong dan tersenyum geli melihat rona merah telah menyebar di wajah cantik istrinya.

Wajah Seunghyun semakin mendekat sebelum akhirnya bibirnya yang menginvansi bibir Jiyong mengeliminasi semua jarak di antara mereka.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Choi Jiyong."

Kata-kata terakhir yang Jiyong dengar sebelum dirinya terhanyut dalam ciuman yang begitu memabukkan ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _It's a... well he's like a bestfriend but more_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Ingatan Jiyong melayang pada masa-masa sulit di dalam hidupnya. Masa dimana ia bertengkar hebat dengan Youngbae ketika sahabat seumur hidupnya itu menolak mengakui hubungannya dengan Seunghyun di awal-awal mereka debut. Kala terperosok dalam lubang yang nyaris saja menghancurkan seluruh dunianya. Atau ketika Seunghyun mengulangi kesalahan yang ia buat di masa lampau dan membuatnya dihujani sumpah serapah dan ujaran sarat kebencian oleh orang-orang di seluruh negeri, menjadikan dirinya bak kriminal kelas kakap yang patut diperlakukan tak manusiawi seperti itu.

Semua itu masih terekam jelas oleh Jiyong. Selayaknya piringan hitam, kejadian demi kejadian itu pun terus-terusan terputar di dalam benaknya. Mengingatkannya akan betapa mahal harga yang harus dibayar demi semua yang telah ia capai hari ini. Harta, citra, dan cinta. Popularitas dan _title_ idol dengan penghasilan terbesar di Korea. Atau prestasi dirinya sebagai _leader_ dari _boyband_ dengan penjualan terbesar di dunia, baik fisik maupun digital. Mengalahkan beberapa _boyband_ kenamaan lain seperti _Backstreet Boys_ dan _Westlife._ Mengukir sejarah baru bagi Korea, ah, tidak, bagi Asia.

Tapi lebih daripada itu, ia beruntung karena mendapatkan cinta seorang Choi Seunghyun. Kakak tertua sekaligus visual di dalam grup. Sosok yang tenang dan patuh pada G-Dragon, namun begitu mendominasi bagi Kwon Jiyong.

Mengecualikan ayahnya, Seunghyun adalah laki-laki tertampan di dunia ini. Selama hidupnya Jiyong sudah bermain-main dengan banyak wanita di luar sana, bahkan sesekali melirik laki-laki lain, namun tidak ada yang bisa menandingi pesona yang dimiliki pria keturunan keluarga Choi tersebut. Ketampanannya, tatapan tajamnya, tingkah konyolnya, terlebih sentuhannya. Semua itulah yang pada akhirnya membuat seorang _natural born leader_ yang gemar menyuruh-nyuruh seperti Jiyong bertekuk lutut di hadapan Seunghyun. Rela membuka kakinya dan mendesah seperti jalang demi pria itu. Sesuatu yang tidak mungkin dilakukannya untuk orang lain selain Seunghyun.

Jiyong terlalu sibuk berkelana dengan pikirannya sampai tidak menyadari sosok Seunghyun yang kini tengah memperhatikannya dengan alis berkerut, bingung akan ekspresi Jiyong yang berubah-ubah setiap beberapa menit sekali.

Mulanya Seunghyun sedang asyik 'bercengkrama' dengan beberapa lukisan dan koleksi figurnya ketika Jiyong masih tertidur lelap dalam keadaan polos. Namun saat berbalik, tiba-tiba saja ia dihadapkan dengan Jiyong yang termenung. Bahkan saat namanya dipanggil pun laki-laki mungil itu tidak menyahut seperti biasanya.

" _Hyung_ ," Jiyong sedikit mendesis ketika dirasanya kepala Seunghyun sudah berada di pangkuannya. "Kau mengagetkanku." lanjutnya dengan nada sedikit kesal, namun tangannya justru mengusap lembut helaian hitam milik Seunghyun. Suatu tindakan yang berlawanan dengan ucapannya barusan.

Seunghyun segera bangun dan menatap kelereng gelap milik Jiyong. "Habisnya kau melamun." lelaki itu mencuri satu kecupan di pipi gembilnya. "Apa yang kau pikirkan, hm? Beritahu aku." tangannya yang besar menangkap tangan mungil dan lentik milik sang istri.

"Banyak sekali, aku yakin akan seharian penuh kalau aku menceritakannya." Jiyong tertawa kecil mendapati Seunghyun merajuk. Bibir tipis miliknya sengaja dikerucutkan sambil berusaha memasang wajah seimut mungkin. Jiyong tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengecup bibir yang menjadi candunya itu. "Hentikan, _hyung_. Kau tidak imut."

"Tentu saja, karena aku ini tampan. Tidak sepertimu yang cantik dan imut seperti perempuan. Bahkan perempuan tulen saja kalah denganmu."

"Ya, terserah kau saja."

"Omong-omong kau tidur lama sekali, Ji. Aku kira kau mati tadi."

Choi Seunghyun dan lawakan orangtuanya.

Jiyong melempar bantal ke wajah tampan itu sebagai hadiah. "Kau mengharapkan aku mati?"

"Tentu saja tidak, mau dikemanakan _little_ Choi kalau kau mati, Ji? Kau tahu aku tidak bisa memasuki lubang lain selain milikmu."

Jiyong berhenti melempar bantal-bantal saat mendengar perkataan vulgar Seunghyun yang anehnya terdengar begitu tulus. Dan, oh, apakah Jiyong sudah gila? Wajahnya memerah hanya karena mendengar kata-kata itu.

"Berhenti bicara cabul, _pervert_ Choi!"

Kwon Jiyong dan sifat _tsundere_ -nya.

Seunghyun tertawa mendapati Jiyong berbalik dan menutup tubuh telanjangnya dengan selimut, tak membiarkan Seunghyun melihat betapa hebat rona di pipinya sekarang.

Lalu tiba-tiba, Seunghyun berbisik setelah sebelumnya menyusup masuk ke dalam selimut yang sam dengan Jiyong. "Ji, bisakah kita melakukannya? Tiba-tiba saja milikku tegang setelah melihatmu telanjang."

"Mati saja sana, sialan!"

Dan Seunghyun yang tertawa terpingkal-pingkal mengawali hari mereka di pagi yang cerah itu.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _He is the person in the world that knows you than anyone else_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"Dia masih belum keluar dari kamar?"

Youngbae menggeleng sementara Seunghyun menarik napasnya berat. Daesung dan Seungri yang mencuri dengar percakapan kedua _hyung_ mereka hanya mampu terpaku di tempat. Sejak isu plagiat itu merebak, Jiyong mengurung dirinya di kamar. Laki-laki manis itu hanya keluar untuk makan dan ke kamar mandi. Dan ini sudah hari ketujuh Jiyong melakukan itu. Namun hari ini lebih parah, kekasih Choi Seunghyun itu menolak untuk makan dan terus-terusan membuat musik di kamarnya.

"Pintunya dikunci?" Seunghyun bertanya setelah sebelumnya mengambil alih nampan berisi susu dan beberapa camilan untuk Jiyong dari tangan Youngbae.

Youngbae menggeleng. "Tidak, tapi dia mengusirku bahkan sebelum aku mengatakan apapun."

"Baiklah, sudah cukup. Biar aku yang mengatasinya."

" _Hyung_ , kau yakin? Kau tahu bagaimana sifat keras kepalanya 'kan?"

Seunghyun tersenyum mendengar ucapan sarat kekhawatiran tersebut. Ia melirik tangan Youngbae yang menahan lengannya dan laki-laki pendek itu segera menjauhkan tangannya dari sana setelah meminta maaf sebelumnya. "Mungkin dia akan mendengarku, mengingat aku adalah _hyung_ sekaligus pacarnya, siapa tahu 'kan?"

Youngbae menghembuskan napas lelah melihat Seunghyun dengan percaya dirinya melangkah menuju kamar Jiyong. Mengetuk dan menghilangkan diri di balik pintu.

Hah. Bahkan di saat seperti ini sifat keras kepala mereka sama-sama merepotkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Someone who makes you a better person_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"Aku tahu kau pura-pura tidur, Ji."

Jiyong menurunkan selimutnya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Gagal sudah rencananya untuk mengelabuhi kekasih tampannya itu.

"Kenapa kau di sini?" Jiyong bertanya, ketidaksukaan begitu kental dalam nadanya. Pria mungil itu mendengus tatkala Seunghyun mengerutkan alis tebalnya, berpura-pura tak mengerti akan pengusiran halusnya barusan. "Keluar! Ini kamarku!" teriaknya kemudian.

Seolah tuli, Seunghyun justru meletakkan nampannya di atas nakas dan merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur. Membuat Jiyong yang tengah duduk di depan komputer membelalakkan matanya. Dengan nada malas, Seunghyun membalas, "Ayolah, milikku milikmu juga, _hyung_. Siapa yang dulu mengatakan itu?"

Jiyong menggigit bibir bawahnya kesal.  
"Kau menang, Choi. Lakukan sepuasmu, asal kau tidak menganggu kegiatanku."

Kemudian hanya suara bising yang berasal dari pendingin ruangan yang mengisi atmosfir sepi di antara sepasang kekasih itu selama beberapa menit lamanya.

Seunghyun tahu betul tabiat Jiyong. Laki-laki mungil itu sangatlah egois dan keras kepala. Semua harus berjalan sesuai dengan keinginannya. Ia akan marah pada siapapun yang melenceng dari garis yang sudah dibuatnya, bahkan ia tak segan memarahi Seunghyun yang notabene-nya adalah kekasihnya juga Yang Hyunsuk yang merupakan bosnya.

Gairahnya akan musik begitu besar. Bahkan Seunghyun rasa cinta Jiyong untuknya tak lebih besar daripada itu.

Namun beberapa baris kalimat yang ditulis orang-orang tak bertanggung jawab menghancurkan seluruh dunia miliknya.

Hanya karena ada sedikit kemiripan antara lagunya dengan lagu milik orang lain semua orang di negeri ini berbondong-bondong melempar ujaran kebencian untuknya. Mengatainya dengan kata-kata yang bahkan Seunghyun sendiri tak sanggup untuk membacanya. Berkat artikel tak berdasar itu, orang-orang seolah lupa sudah berapa banyak lagu yang diciptakan tangan dingin Jiyong. Seolah lupa bahwa nama Kwon Jiyong justru menempati urutan teratas sebagai idol dengan hak cipta lagu terbanyak di Asosiasi Hak Cipta Musik Korea. Mata mereka tertutup untuk mengetahui fakta bahwa kemiripan nada dalam dunia musik merupakan hal yang biasa.

Tapi mereka mana mau tahu itu.

Karena seperti kata pepatah; _karena nila setitik rusak susu sebelanga._ Orang-orang akan terus menyebut Jiyong sebagai plagiator sampai akhirnya mereka menemukan artikel dan mangsa baru yang akan menjadi target tangan-tangan kejam mereka. Itulah resiko yang harus diterima oleh setiap orang terkenal. Dan begitulah keadaan dunia jurnalistik yang sebenarnya.

"Ji, kau baik-baik saja?" Seunghyun bertanya ragu. Sedari tadi Jiyong membuat kesalahan terhadap instrumen lagu yang digunakannya. Nada yang harusnya meninggi justru ia tempatkan rendah, begitu pula sebaliknya. Mata Seunghyun yang awalnya sayu sebab kantuk mau tak mau segar kembali karenanya. Iris kelamnya mengamati bahu Jiyong yang bergetar. Ia tahu betul pujaan hatinya itu tengah menahan tangis.

"Tidak," Jiyong menggelengkan kepalanya. Suaranya terdengar begitu serak. "Aku sangat frustasi sekarang." saat kekasihnya membalikkan badannya, Seunghyun terkejut mendapati linangan air mata di pipi mulus itu. _Leader_ -nya menangis. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia tunjukkan pada member lain selain dirinya.

"Biskah kau memelukku, _hyung?_ "

Tanpa disuruh dua kali, Seunghyun segera bangun dan memeluk tubuh mungil itu.

Dan saat itulah Jiyong leluasa menumpahkan segala emosi yang ditahannya seminggu ini pada Seunghyun. Menangis terisak-isak di hadapan _hyung_ tercinta. Membasahi pakaian yang lelaki itu kenakan dengan air matanya.

Tidak ada G-Dragon yang kuat dan tegar di sini.

Tidak pula _leader_ Kwon yang menyebalkan dan gemar menyuruh-nyuruh ini itu.

Karena yang sedang menangis dalam dekapan Seunghyun sekarang adalah Kwon Jiyong, adik kecil yang rapuh dan lemah. Laki-laki cengeng yang membutuhkan dirinya sebagai tempat bersandar. Kekasih mungilnya yang selalu ingin ia bahagiakan dan ia lindungi seumur hidupnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Actually he didn't_ _do_

 _You do that yourself_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Lagu _Heartbreaker_ versi _remix_ hasil kolaborasinya dengan _rapper_ kenamaan Amerika Flo Rida telah resmi dirilis beberapa hari lalu. Seperti biasanya, lagu itu pun berhasil memuncaki beberapa situs _chart_ Korea, seperti Mnet, Genie, Bugs, dan Melon. Dan berkat lagu ini pula semua komentar miring yang sempat menyerang Jiyong beberapa bulan belakangan ini pun mereda. Web yang menjadi awal penyebaran isu plagiat dirinya pun mendadak hilang tak berjejak, Jiyong tak tahu apakah pemiliknya hanya sekadar mengganti domain atau memang benar-benar menghapusnya. Entahlah, ia juga tidak peduli dengan orang yang hanya mencari sensasi seperti itu.

Ah, ngomong-ngomong soal Flo Rida, Jiyong berada di konsernya sekarang ini. Tidak, tidak, ia datang bukan sebagai penonton, melainkan sebagai bintang tamu. Lagu kolaborasi mereka rupanya sangat disukai oleh para penggemar _rapper_ asal negeri Paman Sam itu. Jadilah Jiyong diundang oleh Flo Rida untuk datang ke konsernya dan menyanyikan lagu _Heartbreaker_ bersama.

"Jiyong-ssi, tolong bersiap-siap. Sebentar lagi anda tampil."

"Ah, baiklah."

Jiyong segera bangkit dari posisinya dan mengecek penampilannya di cermin. Ia tersenyum dan mengepalkan tangannya. "Ayo lakukan yang terbaik!" gumamnya sebelum akhirnya melangkah keluar dari ruang tunggu menuju arena konser.

Jiyong sudah tak berada di ruangan saat ponselnya bergetar di atas meja. Layar benda berpermukaan datar itu menyala dan menampilkan dua pesan yang belum terbaca.

 ** _From : Bingu hyung._**

 _Ji, bisa kau tolong aku? Aku ada di depan gedung konser Flo Rida tetapi satpam-satpam ini tidak membiarkanku masuk. Tiketku ketinggalan._

 ** _From : Bingu hyung_** **.**

 _Aku diusir setelah nekat masuk tanpa tiket. Terimakasih. Kutunggu kau dirumah, Kwon Jiyong._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Because he is inspire you_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _"_ Sial. Aku tak punya inspirasi apapun untuk menulis!"

Seunghyun melirik pada Jiyong yang berteriak dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Di meja kerja lelaki manis itu terdapat banyak kertas berisi lirik yang dicoret-coret olehnya. Tangan lentiknya mencengkram kepalanya sendiri, berusaha membuat pikirannya fokus. Tapi tak lama kemudian ia akan kembali mengerang dan pada akhirnya melempar penanya ke sembarang arah. Sepertinya otak jeniusnya tak bisa diajak kompromi kali ini.

Sejak Yang Hyunsuk _sajangnim_ mengumumkan akan membuat sub unit antara Jiyong dan Seunghyun, kedua _rapper_ itu pun dengan segera membuat lagu untuk dimasukkan ke dalam album mereka nanti. Rencananya mereka akan membuat _full_ album dengan total sebelas lagu, termasuk lagu solo untuk keduanya. Namun saat ini baik Seunghyun maupun baru menyelesaikan sepuluh lagu, masih kurang satu lagu lagi untuk menyelesaikan proyek sub unit ini.

Namun yang jadi masalah adalah saat ini mereka kehabisan ide untuk membuat lagu. Terutama Jiyong, lelaki mungil itu sama sekali belum menuliskan lirik bagiannya. Berbeda dengan Seunghyun yang telah menyelesaikan tiga baris kalimat untuk _rap_ -nya nanti.

"Aish, bagaimana ini, _hyung_? Otakku benar-benar tidak mau bekerja sama." rengek Jiyong. Lelaki bernama lengkap Kwon Jiyong ini mendekat pada Seunghyun dan duduk tepat di sampingnya. Tangan lentiknya mengambil pemantik sang _hyung_ tercinta yang teronggok di atas meja. Asap putih kemudian mengepul di seluruh wajah kecil Jiyong saat ia menghebuskan napasnya.

Seunghyun merampas rokok Jiyong langsung dari mulutnya. "Sudah berapa kali kubilang untuk tidak merokok di studio, Ji? Banyak orang yang memperhatikan kita di sini."

"Tidak bisakah kau berbaik hati padaku kali ini saja? Aku sangat butuh penyegaran sekarang."

"Tidak."

"Ayolah, _hyung_ ~"

"Bisakah kau tidak bergelayutan di lenganku, Ji? Aku harus menyelesaikan lirikku."

Jiyong mengatupkan rahangnya. Ia sedikit kesal dengan sikap cuek Seunghyun terhadap dirinya yang sekarang justru membutuhkan perhatian pria itu. "Kau tidak memperbolehkanku merokok tapi kau sendiri mengabaikanku. Sialan. Sebenarnya pacarmu kertas bodoh ini atau aku sih?"

Jiyong-nya merajuk, Seunghyun tahu betul itu.

"Ji?"

"Jiyongie, kau marah?"

"Ayolah, kenapa kau bertingkah kekanakkan seperti in—hmphh!"

Seunghyun tak dapat melanjutkan ucapannya karena bibir Jiyong sudah lebih dulu mengunci bibirnya. Pria tampan itu mengerang pelan saat lidah panas milik sang kekasih menjilati permukaan bibirnya sebelum memasuki rongga mulutnya. Sedikit aroma tembakau menusuk penciuman Seunghyun kala Jiyong semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Dapat dirasakannya tubuh Jiyong semakin merapat padanya, tangan lentik itu meremas helaian hitam Seunghyun tak karuan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Seunghyun melotot dan mendorong tubuh Jiyong sedetik setelah lelaki mungil itu melepaskan pagutan mereka.

"Menurutmu?" Jiyong balik bertanya. Pria manis itu menyeringai kecil ke arahnya. "Kau melarangku menghisap tembakau jadi aku menghisap bibirmu sebagai gantinya. Apa kau akan melarang yang ini juga?"

"Kuperingatkan padamu, berhenti memasang ekspresi seperti itu, Kwon Jiyong!"

" _Wae?_ " tangan lentik Jiyong merayap menuju bagian bawah Seunghyun. Lalu dengan cekatan ia menurunkan resleting celana pria itu. "Oh, hai, adik kecil. Lama tak bermain-main denganmu." katanya seraya menggenggam milik Seunghyun yang sudah terbebas dari penutupnya.

"Singkirkan tanganmu dari milikku, Ji! Atau aku akan memperkosamu di sini. Dan satu lagi, adikku tidak kecil." Seunghyun menggenggam erat penanya saat Jiyong berlutut dan mengecupi miliknya di bawah sana.

Jiyong menatap Seunghyun yang mati-matian menahan birahinya dengan senyum licik di wajah. " _Yeah, i'm sorry for that. But,_ kau selesaikan saja lirikmu. Jangan ganggu aku bermain dengan 'mainanku'."

 _Tak!_

Pena yang digenggam Seunghyun pun patah.

Pria tampan bermarga Choi itu menarik tangan kurus Jiyong dan memenjarakannya di bawah kungkungan tubuhnya. "Kalau kau sebegitu frustasinya mencari inspirasi... aku bisa membantumu." suara berat itu berbisik sensual sebelum mengulum cuping telinganya. "Kau mau? Kita bisa lakukan sekarang." jemari yang besar sedikit menjambak rambut Jiyong sebelum menciumi bibirnya penuh nafsu.

Jiyong mengadahkan kepalanya, memberi akses lebih bagi Seunghyun untuk menjelajahi permukaan leher jenjangnya. " _Fuck yes! I want it now, please daddy."_

Seunghyun menyeringai lebar. Ibu jarinya meraba _kissmark_ yang ia ciptakan di leher Jiyong. "Sebelum itu, aku punya ide untuk judul lagu kita. Bagaimana kalau _Baby Goodnight?"_

Jiyong tersentak saat Seunghyun merobek paksa baju yang dikenakannya. Seringai Seunghyun semakin lebar. Ia lalu menanggalkan pakaiannya sendiri dan memeluk tubuh kecil Jiyong. Menandai leher dan dada mulusnya.

"Tapi sayangnya, kau tidak bisa tidur malam ini. Kau tidak keberatan 'kan, _baby?_ "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _A soulmate is someone who stay with you forever_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Semua mata tertuju pada Jiyong saat lelaki itu berlari ke arah mereka. Napasnya terengah-engah, bekas air mata yang bercampur keringat membekas di pipinya tirusnya. Wajah manis dan kedua bola mata indah itu memerah, kentara sekali kalau ia habis menangis sebelum sampai di sini.

"Ji, _are you okay?_ " Youngbae bertanya, ia segera memeluk bahu sahabat seumur hidupnya itu saat dirasanya kaki-kaki kurusnya tak sanggup untuk menopang tubuhnya sendiri.

" _No,_ " Jiyong menggeleng pelan. Air mata semakin deras menerobos keluar dari pelupuk matanya. "Aku ingin melihatnya. Aku ingin memeluknya. Tolong biarkan aku masuk. Aku... ingin sekali memeluknya."

Selama hampir dua puluh tahun mereka bersama, Youngbae tak pernah melihat Jiyong terpuruk seperti ini. Memang beberapa kali ia melihat Jiyong menangis, namun tidak pernah sehebat ini. Bahkan isu plagiat dan skandal marijuana-nya dulu, dia tak sampai jatuh seperti ini.

Lalu kenapa di saat Seunghyun yang mengalaminya, Jiyong menangis terisak-isak seperti ini?

Jawabannya hanya satu, Jiyong terlalu mencintainya Seunghyun-nya.

"Jiyong-ah,"

Satu panggilan membuat Jiyong menjauh dari Youngbae dan menghapus air matanya. Ia memicingkan matanya demi melihat sang pemilik suara lembut dan penuh kasih sayang tersebut.

" _Eomoni,"_

Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum, namun tetap tak bisa menghilangkan gurat lelah dan kesedihan di wajah keriputnya. Ibu dari kekasihnya itu memeluknya hangat, memberikan sedikit kekuatan bagi Jiyong yang benar-benar kalut saat ini. Ia tahu betul betapa sibuknya Jiyong. Lelaki mungil itu tengah berada di luar negeri saat berita ini merebak, mungkin sedang berlatih vokal atau koreo untuk persiapan konser _world tour_ -nya. Namun tiba-tiba saja ia sudah berada di sini, mengambil jam penerbangan pertama hanya untuk melihat keadaan putranya yang sudah tiga hari tak sadarkan diri. Kalau boleh menebak, Jiyong pasti sama ketakutannya dengannya saat pertama kali membaca artikel mengenai Seunghyun yang beredar luas di portal berita _online_ maupun televisi. Atau mungkin lebih? Mengingat selama ini Jiyong-lah yang lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama Seunghyun ketimbang dirinya.

"Seunghyun sudah sadar," ada kelegaan yang terpancar jelas di wajah Jiyong saat mendengar kabar baik tersebut. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak saat calon mertuanya itu mengusap pelan rambutnya. "Temui dia, dia membutuhkanmu sekarang." katanya kemudian.

"Tapi, _eomoni?_ "

Wanita itu tersenyum lagi, "Aku sudah melihatnya."

Jiyong mengangguk paham. Ia lalu melirik Youngbae yang sedari tadi hanya diam menyimak percakapan mereka. "Kau tidak ikut?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Kau duluan saja. Aku akan menyusul saat Daesung dan Seungri datang." jawab Youngbae bijak. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali menemui _hyung-_ nya itu sekarang juga. Namun ia merasa harus memberikan privasi bagi Jiyong yang pasti ingin menumpahkan segala perasaannya pada sosok yang kini telah sadar dari masa kritisnya.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku masuk duluan."

Jiyong membungkuk sopan. Tubuh mungilnya kemudian hilang dari pandangan saat lelaki itu menutup pintu perlahan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _The person who knew you, accepted you_

 _Believed in you before anyone else did_

 _Or when no one else would_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Hal pertama yang dilihat Seunghyun saat ia membuka matanya adalah wajah ibunya yang lelah dan bersimbah air mata. Sorot matanya yang lembut namun berkaca-kaca. Saat pandangan mereka bertaut, wanita yang paling ia cintai itu kemudian menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangannya yang berhiaskan keriput. Ia kembali meneteskan air mata, kali ini air mata haru. Berbagai pujian dan doa ia panjatkan saat melihat kembalinya Seunghyun, putra kesayangannya yang telah mengecewakannya.

" _Eomma,"_ baru saja Seunghyun ingin memanggil nama sang ibu, ibunya justru bangkit berdiri. Ia memeluk tubuh ringkihnya lalu tersenyum pada Seunghyun dan berkata akan segera kembali setelah memberitahu orang-orang yang telah menunggu di luar sana.

Seunghyun mengedarkan pandangan ke langit-langit. Ia masih belum mencerna apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Kenapa ia bisa terbangun di rumah sakit atau berapa lama ia terbaring di sini. Namun saat samar-samar ia melihat sosok Jiyong yang berjalan beriringan bersama dokter, ia langsung mengingat semuanya. Ia sudah mengecewakan banyak orang. Ibunya, keluarganya, membernya, para fans. Terlebih, ia mengkhianati Jiyong-nya.

Satu air mata meluncur begitu saja menuju sudut bibirnya.

"Jiyongie,"

 _Kenapa kau memalingkan wajahmu, Ji?_

Seunghyun memejamkan matanya saat dokter menyentuhkan permukaan stetoskop yang dingin pada dada telanjangnya. Dokter itu menggumamkan kata-kata yang tak Seunghyun mengerti, ia hanya bisa menangkap ucapan syukur yang dipanjatkan dokter itu.

Kenapa orang-orang mengucapkan syukur atas kembalinya manusia brengsek seperti dirinya?

Padahal Seunghyun sama sekali tak bersyukur untuk itu.

Beberapa kilasan memori berlarian di kepalanya. Ia yang menyentuh barang haram itu, melewatkan satu malam berharganya dengan wanita yang tak jelas asal usulnya. Awal minggu kemarin yang bagaikan neraka bagi hidupnya. Pihak kepolisian tiba-tiba datang menemuinya, menanyakan hubungannya dengan jalang yang ternyata merupakan langganan tetap kepolisian setempat atas kasus obat-obatan terlarang.

Dan semua mengalir begitu saja layaknya arus sungai.

Tangan kurus yang melingkari dadanya membuat kelopak matanya yang basah membuka. Jiyong memeluk tubuhnya. Jemari lentik itu kemudian mengusap air mata di pipinya. "Kenapa kau menangis, _hyung?_ " tanyanya lembut, selembut tatapan yang ia berikan.

Seunghyun menggigit bibirnya getir.  
"Maafkan aku, Ji. Aku bersalah."

Jiyong mengatupkan matanya. Ia tidak menjawab perkataan Seunghyun, sebaliknya justru menangkup bibir pucat itu, melumatnya seperti orang yang kehilangan akal. Ciuman putus asa bermandikan air mata itu berlangsung cukup lama sampai akhirnya Jiyong sendiri yang menyudahinya. Lelaki mungil itu kemudian merebahkan kepalanya di dada bidang Seunghyun, bergelung nyaman di sana.

" _Mianhae,_ "

"Bisakah kau menutup mulutmu, _hyung?_ Jangan membuatku menangis air mataku sudah habis sekarang."

Sebenarnya bukan itu.

Jiyong hanya terlalu takut akan kejujuran sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _No matter what happens you'll always love him_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Bertahun-tahun berlalu semenjak kejadiaan itu.

Seunghyun sudah selesai dari hukuman dua tahun masa percobaannya, begitu pula dengan tugas militernya. Jiyong, Youngbae, dan Daesung demikian. Hari ini adalah hari pelepasan untuk _maknae_ tercinta mereka, Lee Seunghyun atau mungkin kalian lebih sering memanggilnya Seungri.

Keempat pria itu berjalan beriringan. Mereka semua saling berkelakar mengenai pengalaman masa lalu mereka, bernostalgia sejenak ke masa dimana Bigbang belum seterkenal sekarang. Ketika mereka harus tidur di satu kamar sempit yang harus muat untuk dibagi berlima. Dimana bahkan tidak ada kamar mandi di sana. Atau ketika mereka harus mencuri kotak makan siang manajer untuk mengisi perut-perut yang lapar seusai latihan.

Setelah debut pun keadaan tak langsung membaik. Mereka harus _comeback_ setiap bulan karena grup mereka tak kunjung terkenal. Bahkan saat promosi, produser stasiun musik merasa kasihan dengan mereka. Tak jarang kelima pria itu mendengar gumaman _'mereka tidak akan bertahan dalam satu tahun.'_ dari mulut produser-produser tersebut.

Namun pada akhirnya mereka berhasil mematahkan anggapan tersebut. Bigbang yang dulu merupakan itik buruk rupa sekarang berubah menjadi angsa putih yang menawan. _Title King of K-Pop_ pun mereka sandang. Dan hanya perlu menunggu beberapa bulan ke depan untuk kembalinya sang raja dari hiatus panjang mereka.

" _Hyungdeul!"_

Seungri melambai-lambai ke arah keempat _hyung_ -nya. Ia pun berlari dan memeluk mereka satu persatu. Namun saat hendak memeluk Jiyong, Seunghyun lebih dulu menahannya. Ia melotot tajam ke arah sang _maknae._

"Ayolah, _hyung,_ aku tidak akan mencurinya darimu." tukasnya pada Seunghyun, kesal akan sifat posesif suami dari _hyung_ -nya yang manis ini.

Daesung merangkul bahu Seungri, "Biarkan saja, _maknae_. Namanya juga penganti baru."

"Benar, kau harus maklum untuk itu." Youngbae menambahkan.

" _Arraseo,"_ Seungri mengerucutkan bibirnya. Namun sedetik ia tersenyum sumringah. Kedua tangannya menyeret Daesung dan Youngbae ke tengah pesta, meminta kedua _vocal line_ itu untuk bernyanyi bersama dengannya di atas panggung.

Jiyong menyikut pinggang Seunghyun.  
"Kenapa kau melakukan itu? Lihat, _maknae_ jadi sedih karenamu."

"Aku hanya mengamankan bayi kita, Ji."

"Astaga, Seunghyun, dia hanya ingin memelukku. Itu tidak akan melukai bayi kita."

Seunghyun meringis tatkala mendapatkan satu cubitan di pipinya. "Kenapa kau mencubitku?"

"Lalu aku harus melakukan apa?" Jiyong bertanya, kedua tangannya berkacak di pinggang rampingnya. Ia tertawa geli saat Seunghyun memajukan bibirnya. Tanpa berpikir, ia pun mengecup bibir tipis itu sekilas. "Sudah puas?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Sebenarnya belum," Seunghyun memagut kembali bibir Jiyong, kali ini cukup dalam dan lama. Bibir seksi itu kemudian ia arahkan ke telinga Jiyong, berbisik, "Aku akan lebih puas kalau kau telanjang dan mendesah di depanku."

"Dasar gila!" Jiyong refleks menghadiahkan pukulan demi pukulan di dada sang suami. Ia baru saja akan memberikan satu pukulan lain jika saja Seungri tak berteriak pada mereka.

"Pengantin baru! Bisakah kalian berhenti bermesraan di depan umum seperti itu? Cepat naik ke panggung! Lihat, teman-temanku sudah tak sabar menunggu penampilan Bigbang. Benarkan, _chingudeul?"_

"YA! BIGBANG! BIGBANG!"

Seunghyun dan Jiyong akhirnya berjalan menuju panggung setelah mendapat desakan Seungri dan para _fanboy_ di sini. Youngbae dan Daesung tengah melatih pita suaranya sedangkan Seungri berinteraksi dengan penonton seperti biasanya.

Sesaat sebelum lagu _Flower Road_ diputar, Seunghyun kembali berbisik pada Jiyong. "Ingat, tidak ada teriakan, lompatan, atau hal-hal ekstrem yang biasa kau lakukan dulu. Kau harus memperhatikan keselamatan bayi kita, Ji.

Jiyong memutar bola matanya, "Kau sudah mengingatkan itu puluhan kali hari ini, _hyung._ "

"Ah, aku belum memberitahumu yang ini," lanjut Seunghyun. "Karena setelah ini kita akan merayakan pesta, maka tidak ada alkohol untukmu."

"Apa ini? Setelah seks sekarang alkohol pun dilarang? Tidak adil, aku merasa seperti sedang dihukum." protes Jiyong dengan tampang cemberut.

Seunghyun tertawa. Ia pun mengusak rambut Jiyong dan menarik pipi gembilnya.

Omong-omong rencana untuk memberi kejutan perihal kehamilan Jiyong pada member lain sepertinya gagal total. Karena kini Youngbae, Daesung, dan Seungri ternganga di tempat. Ketiga pria itu berusaha untuk tak mempercayai akan percakapan sepasang suami istri tersebut.

Oh ya, kalau kau penasaran kenapa mereka bisa mendengar percakapan Jiyong dan Seunghyun padahal mereka sedari tadi berbisik, itu karena Seunghyun mengatakannya dengan pengeras suara yang didekatkan ke mulut. Dimana bukan hanya member saja yang dengar, melainkan para penonton juga.

 _Well,_ ucapkan selamat tinggal pada malam nyamanmu, Choi Seunghyun.

Karena setelah ini sudah pasti akan banyak wartawan yang datang ke apartemen kalian. Atau mungkin apartemen Jiyong? Mengingat Jiyong bisa saja menyuruhnya tidur di luar malam ini karena telah menyebarkan berita kehamilannya pada seluruh dunia.

Tidak ada yang tahu bukan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _And nothing can ever change that._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **-FIN**


End file.
